


After Practice

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Competing for time on the ice leads to frustration between a hockey player and figure skater.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magellan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/gifts).



> inspired by my bunny menace Maggie

He was frustrating and annoying and Steve felt as if everytime he turned around that guy was right there. 

Which seeing as they shared the same ice it was more than likely that they would butt heads over who had the slot of time and they would get into it- several times now.

Practice was over and he was headed back when the door to the locker rooms opened and the object of his irritation stepped out. He just wanted to get going and opted to not say anything, that is till he heard the scoff.

Steve turned, half in the doorway, "alright, lets have it."

The brunette turned, eyebrow raised, "excuse me?"

Steve rolled his eyes dropping his equipment beside the door. "All week you and your coach and friend been on the ice thirty minutes after your scheduled time-"

"We need the practice!"

"So does my team!" Steve yelled back.

"I bet ya do!"

Steve looked away, he needed to stay cool, he couldn't let this guy get him hot and bothered. He took a breath, jaw clenching as he attempted to keep his cool.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Bucky anickered turning away, of course he knew what he was doing, knew the guy watched him, he could feel those baby blues following him around the ice every day. But this? Nah, it was nothi- his train of thought was cut short as a hand wrapped around his upper arm and he was shoved abruptly against the wall. "Whatcha think you doing?!" He growled, hands immediately going to those broad shoulders as he shoved a knee up to keep him off. 

Steve shoved forwards, crashing his lips over that idiots, God he just wouldn't stop strutting around like he owned the place! So smug- the brunette struggled for a moment, then a soft noise made its way up his throat and god Steve needed more of that. 

Finally, he'd found a way to shut the guy up.


End file.
